1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a soft zoom lens system. Particular, it relates to a soft zoom lens system utilizing soft lenses. By changing the curvatures of the lenses, the zooming is performed. About this invention, its structure is simple. The adjusting of focal length is easy. The production is easy with low cost.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to take a photo (or movie) about a far or near object, the traditional camera (or video) must contain the zoom lens system to perform the zooming function. However, traditional zoom lens system has the following disadvantages:
[1]. Its structure is complicated. The traditional zoom lenses are moved by motor so that the zooming function can be achieved. Its structure is very complicated, heavy and large. If the required electricity is not enough, the motor cannot work. Thus, it causes the camera become useless.
[2]. The adjusting of zooming is complicated. About the traditional zoom lenses, they are moved and controlled by motor(s). Under some condition, only one lens needs to be moved. But under another condition, two or more lens must be moved. The controlling process is very complicated.
[3]. The cost for high-level zoom lens is high. When the camera needs to take a photo about a long distance object, a high level zoom lens is required. However, such lens is very expensive.